Aerogels are nanoporous, lightweight materials with very low thermal and acoustic conductivity and high porosity. Not surprisingly, aerogels tend to lack mechanical strength. Various attempts have been made to increase the mechanical strength of aerogels; however, such methods tend to adversely affect desired aerogel properties.